The Peptide Synthesis Shared Resource was developed in response to requests from potential users, who expressed a need for a convenient source of low-cost peptides to use in their research. Peptides synthesized by the facility are used frequently for developing antibodies that can be used for immunoprecipitation or immunoblotting. Synthetic peptides are used to identify regions of protein-protein interactions by testing whether peptides representing defined regions of a protein can block interactions between two full-length proteins in competition assays. Peptides are used to block functional interactions between proteins. Peptides have also been synthesized for use in biological assays to stimulate cells. The Peptide Synthesis Facility provices an efficient and cost effective source of important peptide reagents, as well as consultation and training for users.